


Never Forgiven, Never Forgotten

by ShyCourage



Series: My love, the song you have sung [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm so Evil, I'm so sorry, M/M, The Future Past, and death, and ouchie ouchie ouches, my babies don't deserve this, these poor people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19591810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyCourage/pseuds/ShyCourage
Summary: Henry sacrificed himself for Olivia, Olivia sacrificed herself for Inigo. Now it's Inigo's turn.





	Never Forgiven, Never Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> NSJSNSKANSOWNSO I GUESS I REALLY LOVE HURTING THIS BOY HUH??? 
> 
> This is the most creative I've been in two years, all to hurt poor Lasward. He really doesn't deserve this. And poor, poor Soleil...

Deep down, Inigo knew that he would never forgive his mother for dying. His father, he didn't know well enough to be truly mad at him, but his mother? Inigo may have a kid now, he might understand, but he'll still never be able to forgive her. He could come to terms with it, he could befriend his mother of this timeline, but he could never forgive her.

When Soleil tried to throw herself in front of that sword for him, he yelled at her. He yelled, because he already had to watch his mother die. He yelled, because he would have survived the hit. He would have never forgiven himself if she was hurt for him.

But now, she would never forgive him.

He knew this, he saw it written in her face as she stared at him, as she watched him fall. She didn't scream, unlike he himself, unlike her grandmother. She just gasped, her eyes wide, and then attacked the person who had hurt him. She didn't scream. She fought.

Once the battle was over she came back to him, of course, and now she cried. Xander wasn't there yet, thankfully, because Inigo didn't think he would be able to handle both of their sorrow.

"What were you thinking," Soleil sobbed, "I could have handled it! I wouldn't have been killed! Dad, why?"

He smiled at her, reaching up to wipe away her tears. "I did it because I love you, Sol."

She shook her head, disbelieving, even as he started coughing, even as he bled out. She didn't deserve to deal with this. She didn't deserve to handle the angry, ever hungry beast that is war. None of them did.

Now Xander was walking- no, running- over to them, his face a mixture of grief and anger and disbelief. Xander had been told of how Inigo's mom had died. Of course he would be terrified of this happening to Inigo.

Inigo took one more laboured breath, and closed his eyes. Olivia once told him that Henry knew he would die for her. Inigo used to be so confused by that statement, but the moment he saw Soleil he understood. He knew he would give everything for her, and for Xander.

As he drifted off he felt himself being picked up and carried somewhere. He hoped, for his daughter, for his husband, that he would survive this.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Inigo die? Up to you, until and unless I write more. 
> 
> As always, kudos, comments, and constructive criticism are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
